Urahara
Introduction Urahara, keep away fighter with abusable nake benihime projectile and powerful combo. His close range is vulnerable and sluggish but dishes out good damage with "bakudo no 99" binding super. Pro *High stamina (5th tier) *B~S Rank damage output *Good auto aim on Air A *Unburstable mini super, O *Reflector, for defense *Power Up, chaos creater, chaos surviver *PU EX has good homing capability Con *Slow & short reaching S series, hard to punish *Large opening on B and S series Movelist Analysis S series S-Slash 1 *unsafe on block *slow & short reach *easy to juggle S-Slash 2 *unsafe on block, parryable *slow & short reach *low height juggle S-Slash 3 *unsafe on block, parryable *slow & short reach *launcher S-Slash 4 *unsafe on whiff/block, parryable *slow & short reach *knockdown, free OTG Air S-Standard Air Slash *easy to use air slash GS-Sweep *slow, spiral launcher *sets up ringout Grab-Toss Throw *throw enemy high, bounds *juggle combo starter Special Moves A-Nake, Benihime *same property as Ichigo's getsugatenshou *safe when blocked up close *beats most projectiles *has some vertical height ( shorter than Ichigo's), OTG *when powered up, larger and wall bounces B-Chikasumi no Tate *reflector, takes any non peircing attack and shoots a fast projectile in return *only protects frontal attacks *when powered up, covers in all direction, 100% protection from any attack *hold to activate the shield longer Air A-Air Nake, Benihime *abusable air projectile *covers a good horizantal range *knocksdown, OTG *good tracking ability Supers O-Bakudo no 99 *3 command, binding move. Each step cost 1 bar of reiatsu *full succession of the move does 40%, equivalent to EX *decent range and can hit both ground and airborne opponent *1st bind, does 5% damage, crumble stun, free combo afterward *2nd bind, does 10% damage, unburstable R2, crumble stun, free combo afterward *3rd bind, 25% damage, unburstable R2, techable down *this move is Urahara's key to damaging combo EX-Cannon *does up to 49 hit (confirmed on Yammy) *can aim the cannon left and right *last hit is a spiral untechable launcher Power Up *damage increase *4 Urahara clones which runs around and explode *different EX *auto-parry any frontal attack by doing nothing Combo 1. Sx3, Sx3, A *Risky reiatsu build combo, second set of Sx3 tend to not juggle most of the time 2. Sx4, OTG A *Basic stable combo 3. Sx3, GS, [ Sx3, A, Ox3 ] *ringout after GS *if in the corner, add more hits 4. Sx3, GS, Ox3 *ringout combo 5. Sx2, B, Ox1~2, Air S, Sx3, GS *high damage combo, reserving reiatsu *Ox2 does good damage *Ox1 is good to build damage at the same time building reiatsu 6. Grab, Sx4 *grab combo 7. Mid range or anti air parry, O, combo *when the distance is too far after parry 8. B, Ox3 *when it hit at mid range, not too far 9. A, Ox3 *close range A hit confirm combo *rare situation of hit confirm after a high priority projectile 10. Sx2, B, PU, Sx4, A *PU combo 11. Air A, A, Ox3 *hit confirm combo from Air A *Air A as Urahara fall from a jump, tap A hit confirm Ox3 Power Up Combo 1. Sx3, Ax2~3 *wall bounce combo 2. EX, (clones hit), S, (clones hit), S repeat up to 4 sets, Sx4, A *chaining the clone attack in EX, high damage and forces R2 Strategy Mid Range *Spam Air A #good tracking, safe, and quick down #can easily back teammate *O series #use it on large openings, unburstable all the way through #after a mid range parry *Air S #when too close for Air A to hit #combo into S ~combo if hit #grab or A if blocked, A, Ox3 if hit *B #reflect projectiles Okizeme *Sx4, OTG A, Air S meaty #Air S hit confirm>hit, S>blocked, A or grab #A hit, Ox3 #grab hit Sx4 or Sx3, A, Ox3 Power Up *EX #finish combo with A or GS, cancel to O #chase and EX combo link if hit, or target change and double team another enemy *Urahara Clones #most effective in small stages with walls and fences #least effective in open area with no fences *B #survive through enemy bankai/power up state *auto-parry #against close range experts, stand still and prepare for grab escape #parry any close range and cancel grab